jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Enormous
Big Enormous is a miniboss and a high-ranking member of The Petty Thugs, first fought in The Wilted Lands of Homeflower alongside DeeDee and Johnny Knives. He seems calmer and more down-to-earth than the other Petty Thugs members, and tends to use support moves rather than attack himself, he also has the highest health out of the trio of him, DeeDee, and Johnny Knives, effectively making him the "Tank" of the trio. When the player first enters The Wilted Lands, they will have the opportunity to pull Big Enormous out of bed with the Goon form, which will piss him off. If you talk to him again, he will attack you on his own. Doing this will keep him out of the fight with the other Thugs, making that fight significantly easier. Attacks/Actions * Big Enormous will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Big Enormous will crank up his boombox, giving him and all of his allies the Motivated status for two turns. * Big Enormous will clutch you in a bear hug. When this happens, they will be Grasped for two turns, making them unable to move. In addition, Big Enormous will be unable to act during this time, spending his turns holding you instead. However, if Big Enormous is Startled, they will be let go of, getting rid of the Grasped condition. Rematch Big Enormous may be fought again at Blue Staff River in Sweet Melody alongside his boss, Punch Tanaka, and one of his previous allies in battle. Who the player fights in this battle is determined by which direction they go in to chase the Thugs when they split up. Going north will take Johnny Knives out of the fight, going east will take DeeDee out of the fight, and going south will take Big Enormous out of the fight. If Big Enormous is fought in this second battle, he will have boosted stats, as well as one additional move. * Big Enormous will play a sad song, inflicting the Unmotivated status on all party members for three turns. Big Norman After losing to you at Blue Staff, Big Enormous will reappear as an NPC in the Kingland Arena and Sacred Lantern areas. He will leave the Petty Thugs and reappear with lost weight and a new attitude at Tetsuya Kawaii. He will not refight the player until the final (optional) Special Exhibition at the Arena, unlocked after beating the game and completing the King Rank there. He will fight the player alongside Johnny Katana and DeeDee, and will have MUCH higher stats, as well as an all-new array of attacks. For strategies, see Johnny Katana's page. Attacks/Actions (Norman) * Big Norman will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Big Norman will grow through the power of positive thinking, increasing his attack power. * Big Norman will give a motivational speech, giving him and all of his allies the Motivated status for three turns. * Big Norman will attack the party with newfound energy, dealing 50% physical damage to the entire party. Trivia * His alias as Big Enormous might be a reference to the African-American rapper Biggie Smalls/Notorious B.I.G Category:Boss Category:Members of Petty Thugs Category:Character